This invention relates to a harrow and particularly but not exclusively to one which is reciprocatingly driven in a direction transverse to the general direction of motion of the harrow to work the harrow tines on the ground as the harrow moves forwardly.
Various designs of reciprocating or "live" harrows have been developed over the years and recently more attention has been given to this type of equipment in view of changes to farming methods which have often required an improved harrow action in trashy soils and an improved working of the soil for incorporation of chemicals. Devices of this type are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 503,434, 1,327,424, 1,544,564, 3,422,907 and 3,499,494. These devices include a support bar for the harrow tines which is arranged to reciprocate longitudinally that is transverse to the direction of motion of the harrow.
However none of these devices has been entirely satisfactory and there remains a requirement for an improved harrow.